In My Merry Bus Mobile (Alternate Ending)
by Nostalgia-Margo
Summary: Just a short alternate ending I wrote for the episode, "In My Merry Bus Mobile."


**This is just an alternate ending/oneshot I wrote that takes place after Fat Albert and the gang went to the integrated Maywood school for the first time and made new friends in the episode, "In My Merry Bus Mobile." In this short story, The North Philly Girls arrive!**

It was a day after the gang got along with other students and made new companions such as Kevin and Margene. Everyone arrived to class on time and gave their teacher, Miss Wucher full attention.

"Good morning class, let's pick up on yesterday's lesson when….

Miss Wucher's phone rang and she informed her students to keep quiet.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'll be down there right now." she hung up the phone.

"Class, I have to stop in the principal's office, I'll be back any minute, I'd like everyone to take out your books and finish reading the last four pages from our section." Miss Wucher walked out of the classroom.

"Ayy, there's another bus outside." Rudy said pointing outside the window.

"I thought there were supposed to be seven." said Weird Harold as he looked back.

"Nope, there's eight now." said Rudy.

"That bus has never been here before." said Donald.

"Shhhh! Miss Wucher's coming back." Albert whispered.

Miss Wucher walked back in the classroom and makes an announcement.

"Class, I've just had a discussion with the principal and we now have seven new people who will be joining us."

"Boy, this sure feels familiar." said Bill.

"Please make a good first impression for our new classmates. Alright girls, come on in."

What came by surprise to Fat Albert and the gang was that the seven girls turn out to be Bertha, Camille, Wendy, Stella, Lulu, Cheryl and Angie. It was The North Philly Girls!

* * *

The boys were staring at them surprisingly and smiled as the girls smiled back.

Miss Wucher introduced each of the girls to the class.

"I'd like you to meet, Bertha Martin, Camille Hanks, Wendy Vanwinkle, Stella Larson, Lulu Taylor, Cheryl Smith and Angie Foster."

"Miss Wucher, we know those girls, they went to our old school." said Albert.

"Yes, we used to hang out all the time, we had no other school to go to so Maywood was our only choice." said Bertha.

"How interesting, well, girls you can choose wherever you wanna sit."

The girls all sat down near their male counterparts while Camille sat next to Bill.

"It's so good to see you again." whispered Bill.

"Well, we're all glad to see you boys too." Camille winked.

Meanwhile, at recess, Kevin and Margene were waiting for the gang to have a match of Tennis. Within seconds, they arrived along with Bertha and her friends.

"Guys, this is Bertha and her friends, they're the new girls in our class." said Albert.

"Hi, I'm Margene, pleased to ya." said the blonde girl shaking Bertha's hand.

"And I'm Kevin." said the redheaded boy shaking Cheryl's hand.

"How do guys like it here?" Margene asked.

"I think I'm pretty used to being here, Thank you." said Camille as the rest of the girls agreed with her.

"Hey, wanna shot? You can be on my team." Kevin asked the tall girl, Cheryl.

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully.

Everybody broke up into teams, Team 1 was Fat Albert, Big Bertha, Margene, Weird Harold, Rudy, Wendy, Mushmouth and Bucky. Team 2 was Kevin, Bill, Camille, Cheryl, Lulu, Donald, Stella, Angie and Russell. Camille's not really the sporty type of girl, she seemed a bit nervous as she was preparing herself for the game to start, Bill came up behind and helped her.

"Here, Camille, let me give ya a hand there." he said lifting up her arms, holding the racket.

"You're too kind." she said as Bill's support made her fired a shot. Everyone cheered for her.

"Nice one, Camille." said Angie.

The scene changes back to Mr. Cosby making a final statement.

"How about that, Fat Albert's little trick to get the two sides together looks like It's paying off, and now that each group has gotten off it's high horse, long enough to let the saddles cool, they'll find out that young people of different races and religions aren't so different at all when they get to know each other, that also goes for Bertha and the girls when they met Fat Albert and the gang for the first time. They've all found out you can't have brothers without others, even sisters." said Mr. Cosby as he placed the first two letters on the fence next to the word "Others," spelling, "Brothers."


End file.
